The new DS
by tv freak 92
Summary: What happens when Andrea’s sister turns up as the new DS at Sun Hill?
1. Chapter 1

**The new DS**

**Summary: What happens when Andrea's sister turns up as the new DS at Sun Hill? **

**A/N: Stuart's not in this fic.**

**Chapter 1**

25-year oldLauren Dunbar steeped out of the taxi. Which had stopped outside Sun Hill

'Here ya go Miss' the driver said 'that'll be £25.50 please'

'Thanks keep the change' Rachel replied handing him £30.

Laurenwalked into Sun Hill knowing that the officers will be shocked. She walked up to the front desk and asked Honey 'Hi can I speak to Inspector Gold please'

'Can I have you're name please and I'll see what I can do'

'Yes I'm DSLauren Dunbar from the West Midlands Police force'

Honey was shocked. 'I'll be right back' she told Lauren. Honey walked down the hallway to the inspector's office. She knocked on the door.

'Yeah' she heard Gina say

She walked in 'Mam there's someone here to see you'

'Ok' Gina replied as she started to walk toward her officer door

'Mam there's one problem'

'Which is?'

'Her name's DSLauren Dunbar from the West Midlands police force and she's Andrea's sister'

'What!' Shouted Gina 'Lets go and talk to Miss Dunbar then shall we'

They walked down to reception.

'Miss Dunbar I'm inspector Gina Gold. What can I do for you?' Gina said as soon as she had walked through the doors to reception.

'I need all the information you have on my sister'

'Let me go and get ok'

'Thankyou'

While Gina went and got the information Honey turned to Rachel and said 'you're a DS and you're only 25'

'Father in law'sthe Borough Commander'

'Andrea never told us that'

'She didn't know'

Gina walked back into the reception.

'They're you go'

'Thankyou' Lauren started to walk out the front doors when Gina called to her 'Lauren'

'Yeah'

'CID are looking for a new DS if you're interested'

'Thanks'

She turned to Honey and said 'Honey please escort DS Dunbar up to CID'

'Yes Mam'

Honey walked up the stairs to CID withLauren following. She took her to the DCI's office. Honey knocked on the door.

'Come' Jack said

'Gov this is DSLauren Dunbar from West Midlands police force.' Honey said walking into the office and pointing towards Lauren.

'Thankyou PC Harman.' Jack replied

Honey walked back out leavingLauren with the DCI and closing the door behind her.

'So DS Dunbar you here for the opening in CID?' he asked

'Yeah'

'First question how old are you'

'25' she replied

'How did you manage to get promoted that…' he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Yeah'

The Borough Commander walked through the door.

'Lauren what you doing here?'

'Does that answer you're question'

'Yeah it does. Oh and DS Dunbar'

'Yeah'

'Welcome to the team. Wait outside for me and I'll introduce you'

'Sure and thanks gov'

Lauren closed the door behind her and waited for Jack to come out. Five minutes later the borough commander walked out followed by the DCI.

'You read to meet the other DS Dunbar'

'Yes Gov'

'All rightly then follow me.'

Lauren followed Jack as he walked through the CID doors.

'Ok guys listen up'

_'What does he want now'_ Phil whispered to Samantha 

'Dunno but whose the women next to him?'

'_Girlfriend?'_

'She's a bit young'

_'And'_

Sam rolled her eyes at the last comment and listened to what the DCI had to say.

'Okay everyone this is DS Lauren Dunbar' he said

'Wait gov you saying she's Andrea's sister?' Sam said in shock

'Yeah but she comes highly regarded form the Coventry Station and the borough commander'

'She's related to the borough commander' Phil said

'Yeah she's his daughter in law'

'Gov how old is she?' Zain asked

'25'

_'Damn I guesshaving a father in law who isa high up officer pays off'_ Zain whispered to Suzie

_'Yeah I guess it does'_ _She replied _

'Neil' Jack said

'Yeah gov?'

'I want you to talk to DS Dunbar please'

'Sure gov'

'All right everyone back to work.'

Lauren followed Neil to his office. When he closed the door he turned to her and said 'Right so you've been a DS how long'

'A year gov'

'Okay'

'Gov?'

'Yeah'

'I'm nothing like my sister and I know what was going on between you two'

'Okay and How?'

'We told each other everything. She really loved you'

'I know. Hey Lauren?'

'Yeah gov'

'You want to get a drink after work?'

'Yeah why not'

**Back in CID**

'I don't trust her Phil' Sam said

'I don't trust the DI' Phil mumbled

'What?' Sam asked

'I said neither do I'

'No you didn't it sounded like…' she trailed of

'Like what Sam'

'Never mind Phil. It doesn't matter'


	2. Chapter 2

**The new DS**

**Chapter 2**

Lauren walked out of Neil's office. Neil followed her out.

'Right Sam, Phil, Terry the bucks arms shooting how far are you on that?'

'Were still talking to witnesses gov' Terry said

'Ok. Carry on interviewing them'

'Gov there's a problem' Phil said

'What's that?' Neil asked

'We've lost one witness' Said Sam

Lauren had been quiet through out the conversation. She knew what they were on about as she was one of the witnesses.

'Gov' she said

'Yeah Loz'

_Loz? _Sam mouthed to Phil and Terry. 

'I was there'

Neil's face dropped

'_He so like's her' Phil whispered to Terry_

'_Oh yeah' he whispered back_

'Ok. First thing first were you hurt?'

'Yeah but not badly'

'Okay. Guy's I'll interview Loz. You three see if you can find anything else.'

'Gov' they all replied.

Lauren followed Neil back into his office.

'Loz. Why is he calling her Loz?'

'He likes her Sam' Terry said

_'Like he did with someone else I know'_ Phil whispered to Terry

Terry just laughed

_Neil's office_

'Lauren what did you see?'

'Three men dressed in black.'

'Okay. Did you see there faces?'

'White, about late twenties early thirties'

'Thanks Lauren.'

'No problem gov'

'Hey Lauren?'

'Yeah gov'

'I'll pick up outside after work okay?'

'Yeah see you then gov'

Lauren then walked out of the office and sat at her desk. When she got there her phone rang '_Andrea' _Rachel was shocked that her sister had called her knowing full well that she'd probley be working'

'What' She said into her phone


	3. Chapter 3

**The new DS**

**Chapter 3**

'What' She said into her phone

_'Well hello to you to sis'_

'What the hell do you want?'

_'Can't I talk to my sister with out a reason'_

'You're a journalist so no'

_'Whatever. Anyway can we meet somewhere?'_

'No I'm working'

_'Please sis'_

'Come to the station and we can talk then'

_'I'm not coming to the station'_

'Then sorry we can't talk'

_'Fine I'll be there in five'_

'See you then' Lauren hung up and threw her phone onto her desk.

'Damn girl you okay?' Terry asked

'No I'm not Terry'

'What's up?'

'Someone's coming to see me and…' she trailed of

'What's wrong with that?'

'You'll probley have to keep me from killing her or something like that'

'Really who is it?'

'It's umm…'

'Lauren there's someone here to see you' Phil said walking into CID

'Feel like stopping me from doing something I'll regret Terry?' Rachel asked

'Sure' Lauren got up from her desk and Terry followed her down the stairs to reception. He was shocked at who the person was.

'Right sis what did you want to talk to me about'

'Can't say my name can you Lauren'

'Oh shut up Andrea. Why did you want to talk to me?'

'Lauren I'm going to go and get the DI' Terry said walking up the stairs to CID

'Terry wait' she called but it was to late as he had already walked into CID.

* * *

**CID**

'Gov'

'Yeah Terry' Neil said

'We've got a problem downstairs'

'Can't you sort it?'

'No sorry gov.'

'Okay what's the problem'

'Lauren is getting into a fight with…' he paused

'With who Terry?'

'Andrea gov.'

Neil stood still he was shocked. 'Phil'

'Yeah gov'

'You're in charge till I get back'

'Gov'

Neil burst through the door of CID and ran down the stairs.

* * *

**Reception**

'DS Dunbar' he said when he walked into the reception area

'Yeah Gov'

'You mind telling me why you didn't say that you're sister was coming?'

'Gov I didn't know until she rang me ten minutes ago'

'And you didn't bother telling me'

'You were busy Gov'

'Anyway Andrea what are doing here'

'That's what I was trying to find out gov.'

'That's none of you're business Neil'

* * *

**CID**

'Hey Terry' Zain said

'Yeah'

'The DI and Lauren are having a very heated fight downstairs'

'Seriously' Phil said

'Yeah'

Terry, Phil and Zain all went to see what was going on.

* * *

**Reception**

'What's going on down here' Gina shouted. She walked into reception 'DS Dunbar, DI Manson can you tell me what's going on'

Neil looked at Lauren

'What you're blaming me. It's not my fault she couldn't tell me something over the phone.'

'Well Rachel you could have arranged to meet her somewhere else and not here'

'Like you give damn Neil'

'Actually I do give damn Lauren'

'Enough' Gina shouted 'Will someone please just tell me what's going on'

Andrea who was stood behind Lauren walked forward

'Andrea?'

'Hey Gina. As I was saying before these to got into a argument' Andrea said pointing at Neil and her sister 'I've got information about an officer in uniform'

'Finally you're journalism's come in handy' Neil said

'Oh will you just shut the hell up Neil.' Lauren said

'You're defending her'

'No you're just getting very annoying right now'

_'She's in for it now_ _Terry' Phil whispered_

'_Yep she sure is' Terry replied_

'_It's about time someone had ago at the DI'_

_They all nodded in agreement._

'If I here one more word out of either of you' Gina said pointing to Neil and Lauren 'Then you're both going to the super am I clear'

'Yes mam' they both replied

'Right Andrea what have you got'

'Probley nothing' Neil mumbled

'What was that Neil?'

'Nothing Gina'

'It sounded like something'

'It was nothing Gina'

'Neil shut up'

'That's it Neil Lauren the super's office. Now!' she exclaimed. They both walked up the stairs to the super's office.

'Sorry about that Andrea. Would you like to come in here' Gina said pointing towards an empty room

* * *

**CID**

When Terry, Phil and Zain walked back into CID Suzie came up to them and asked 'What was all that commotion about downstairs?'

'The gov and Lauren hot into an argument over a visitor that came to see Lauren. Gina sent them both to see the super after she warned them that if they spoke one more time. Which they did' Terry said

'It was actually quite funny' Phil said laughing

* * *

**Superindent's office**

Neil knocked on the door of the super's office. 'This is all you're fault you know'

Lauren didn't get a chance to respond as the super opened his door.

'Neil, Lauren what's wrong'

'Gina sent us up sir' Neil said when he walked into the office

'Take a seat you two. Why?'

'We got into a fight in front of everyone down in reception' Laurenreplied

'What was the fight about?'

'Her sister. She turned up to speak to her'

'Wait Andrea was here?'

'Yes sir. But it wasn't my fault she had information on a officer in uniform she thought she'd come and tell me'

'And did she'

'No because the DI came down and that's when we started fighting'

'Where's Andrea now'

'With the Inspector sir.' Neil said

'Okay I want you two to sort out what ever is going on. You both have the rest of the day off to sort it out okay.'

'Sir'

They walked out of the office 'Might as well go for that drink now' Neil said

'Yeah'

An hour and six bottles of beer later saw Rachel an Neil walking out of a pub all over the place. Neil lent forward and whispered in her 'My place's closer'

Lauren laughed 'How do you know mine isn't'

'I live down the road from here.'

'Okay Okay lets just go'

It took them five minutes to get to Neil's flat. As soon as they were in the flat the drunkenness took over and they ended up kissing passionately in the kitchen. As soon as Neil had started to unbutton her shirt Lauren pulled back 'Bedroom' she said

Neil picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. When in there he closed the door with his foot and put Rachel on the bed. He lay down next to her. Neil cupped her chin and lent into kiss her. When his lips meet hers there was no stopping them. They were to drunk to think about the consequences their actions had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New DS**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Next day**

Lauren was the first to wake up. She took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She looked over and saw Neil lying next to her. She panicked. She got up and got dressed quickly. She walked back to the pub where they were last night and got her car. She would have to face him sometime. Lauren arrived at the station ten minutes before she was due. When she walked into CID everyone was there.

'Hey Lauren where's the DI?' Phil asked

'Why would I know' she replied

'I dunno it's just everyone knows about the fight you two go into and that you had to sort it out'

'Well I don't know where the bastard is okay.'

Seeing Neil walk through the doors of CID Phil saw a chance to get them two to have another fight. So he asked Lauren 'whose a bastard?'

'You know who'

'The DI?'

'No you. Of course the DI' she said

'So you're saying that the DI is a…'

'…Bastard yes I am'

'DS Dunbar'

_Shit_ _she said under her breath_ 'Yeah Gov' she said

'My office. NOW'

'Gov' She glared at Phil as she walked past him to the DI's office

* * *

**DI's Office**

Neil shut the door behind Lauren 'You want to tell me what that was all about?' he asked

'It was about you being a bastard gov'

'Lauren why did you leave this morning?'

'I was scared gov. Anyway it was a drunken mistake'

'Is that what it was'

'Yeah. We both had too much to drink. It's best we don't talk about again gov'

'Fine.'

'Was that all gov?'

'Yeah that was all'

Lauren walked out his office and went to her desk.

'Lauren?' Phil asked

'What do you want Phil' she replied

'What happened last night and don't say nothing I know something happened'

'Fine. The DI and me…we drank to much last night and…'

'…You two slept together and you just told him it was a mistake right'

'Yeah'

'You okay now?'

'I should be yeah. Thanks Phil'

'No problem that's what friends are for right'

'Yeah that's what friends are for'


	5. Chapter 5

**The New DS**

**Chapter 5 **

**One month later**

Lauren was ill she had been for the past month. She knew what was up. She was pregnant now all she had to do was to tell Neil but he had started seeing Suzie and he looked happy. She walked into CID after spending the last half hour in the bathroom. Phil saw her looking pale. 'Hey Lauren what's wrong'

'Nothing'

'Yeah right. You've been in the ladies for the past half hour something's up. What is it'

'Phil you can't tell anyone'

'What'

'I'm pregnant'

Phil was shocked 'It's the DI's isn't it'

'Yeah'

'You have to tell him'

'I can't Phil'

'I'll go with you and we'll tell him now. He's in his office' he said walking to Neil's office

She followed him. Phil knocked on the door.

'Yeah' Came the DI's voice

Phil opened the door seeing Suzie with him he said 'we hope were not disturbing anything gov butLauren has something to tell you'

'I hate you Phil you know' she whispered

'Tell him' he replied

'Okay DS Dunbar what is it you have to tell me'

She stayed quiet. Knowing she wouldn't say anything Phil said to the DI 'She's pregnant after you're little drunken one night stand last month.'

'You never mentioned that' Suzie said to Neil

'He wouldn't. I'm not meant to know but I got it out of her plus she also told me that she told him it was a mistake'

Neil who had frozen with fear when Phil told him that Lauren was pregnant said 'Okay I need to speak to Lauren so if you all don't mind'

'Sure gov come on Suzie I need to tell you something'

Phil walked out of the office followed by Suzie. When outside Phil turned to Suzie and said 'Her father in lawsgoing to kill him'

Back in the office Neil and Rachel were fighting again. So loud that the DCI, Superindent and the borough commander all came out there office's.

'DS Hunter' Jack asked 'What's going on'

'Umm…' Phil stuttered

'DS Dunbar's pregnant and the DI's the dad' Suzie told the three superior officers

'Damn Suzie you couldn't keep you're mouth shut could you. It's not like they were dating like you and him were was it. Lauren was the one who said it was drunken one night stand not the DI. She regretted it not him.' Phil said

The borough commander to Phil and asked 'DS hunter how long have you known that my daughter in lawwas pregnant?'

'An hour sir. A month for the one night stand if you wanted to know'

'Thankyou. If you don't mind Jack, Adam I'm going to go and have a word with them two'

He walked to the office. Phil quickly sent a text to Lauren.

* * *

**Neil's office**

'…Damn Neil I only found out an hour ago'

Lauren phone beeped

You're_father in lawknows along with the DCI and the Super and everyone in CID. Suzie told them. I'd watch out if I were you. Phil xxxxxxx_

'Look's like you're girlfriend told everybody about what happened last month'

'What…'

Lauren'sfather in lawthrew open the door 'Would someone tell me what's going on'


	6. Chapter 6

**The New DS**

**Chapter 6**

'Umm hey Mat' Lauren said

'Don't hey me Lauren. What's going on'

'You know what's going on'

'Fine yeah I know you're pregnant and Neil's the father'

'It was a one night stand'

Mat turned to Neil and asked 'Phil says that you didn't regret it. Is that true'

'Yeah it is sir' Neil replied

'Okay' Mat said he then turned and walked out the office

'You never told me that Neil' Lauren said as soon as the door had closed

'You regretted it. I didn't want to sound like an idiot. Sorry'

'It's okay'

'I want to be a part of our Childs life Lauren'

'I know you do I just don't think Suzie will allow you to'

'I'll take care of that'

'Okay' Lauren then walked out the door and up to Phil.

'Hey Phil'

'Hey Lauren what's up'

Seeing Suzie at her desk Lauren called to her 'Hey Suzie the DI wants to speak to you'

Suzie walked to the DI's office.

'Why does he Lauren?'

'He's going to dump her I think'

'If he does go him'

Five minutes later Suzie walked out shocked and upset

'He dumped her Phil'

'Yep so does that mean you two will get together?'

'Dunno'

* * *

**Lauren's apartment an hour later**

Neil knocked on the door to Lauren's apartment. Lauren who had been watching tv on the couch got up and answered it. 'Hey Neil' she said

'Hey. Can I come in'

'Sure'

She moved to the side to let him in.

'What brings you here then Neil?' she asked

'I wanted to see you'

'Okay'

'And to do this'

'Do what'

'This' he then walked over to her. Titled her head back and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and saw the Lauren was smiling back at him.

'I love you' He said

'I love you too' she replied


End file.
